Riding the Waves
by RayLedgend
Summary: When the little cuzzes are away, Ray and Tito will play. Rated M for a reason. It's pretty much a big lemon. And maybe a bit of Reggie in there? You'll have to read to find out.


My first and likely only Rocket Power fanfic. I got inspiration randomly while showering, and just had to put it on paper. I don't own Rocket Power, and all that.

It was just another day in ocean shores . . . well, not to Otto and the gang. To the Rocket gang, this was a day they were waiting for for what felt like an eternity. It was the end of tourist season, and that means the end of shoobies. To Otto, Twister, Reggie, and even Sam, this was better than Christmas. Finally the beach was their's again. The ocean was finally free of shoobies, so they could surf all they wanted. And it couldn't have happened on a better day, as an awesome swell was coming.

Ocean Shores, the only town I ever heard of where the sky is yellow, was a shell of it's former self. The roads were inundated by a literal tsunami of rental cars heading to the airport, Madtown was a ghost town, and the beach was emptier than . . . something empty, and the Rockets wouldn't have it any other way. However, it's none of these locales where our story takes place. No, our story takes place in the Shore Shack.

Here we see Tito, the fat, yet lovable, Hawaiian fry cook, also known as "The source of California's earthquake problem." "Gee, the little cuzzes sure can eat." Tito thought to himself in reference to the lightning speed at which the gang was scarfing down their food. All except Sammy, who chose to savor the taste of his food, as he stuffed an entire foot long hotdurger into his mouth, just to experience its taste.

"Oh my God, _squid_, why ya gotta be such a mothafuckin' douschebag, you fat cunt!?" Otto, the leader of the group yelled. "Can't you move your fat ass so we can surf in that awesome swell!?" Sammy was normally uneffected by such comments, due to a sort of desensitisation from Lars, but hearing Otto say this was another case entirely, and he was actually quite hurt, which was Otto's intent, so the more maternal rocket child, Reggie, had to step in.

"Come on, Otto, don't be so mean to Sammy." She turned to Sam to address him personally. "It's ok Sam," she reassured. "You aren't that fat." Sam swallowed the hotdurger to simile at Reggie. It was at that point when the extra weight from the hotdurger caused the chair under him to break do to his immense fatness. Reggie blushed and said "Well, maybe you could stand to lose a couple of pounds . . ." as she looked away. Sam just groaned, not even bothering to lift his head off the ground.

Otto, as impatient as ever jumped up, and said "Let's leave the fat kid on the floor while we go surf, guys" and left Sam lying on the ground in pain. He grabbed his surfboard and rushed to the waves, as Reggie followed.

Before leaving, Twister desided to kick Sammy while he was down. Literally. Twister was unleashing all of his force at Sammy, each kick getting harder than the last. "Yeah, what Otto said, squid! Maybe if you moved your fat ass some time you wouldn't have such a fat ass to move!" Twister reprimanded between more kicks. As the kicks continued, Twister began to grunt after each one due to the sheer effort it took to abuse Sam so much. Sam wanted to cry, but he knew from experience Twister's beatings would only grow in severity if he showed weakness. Despite trying to keep quiet, Sam let out a quiet wimper as the floor became stained by blood and tears. Twister spit on Sam's limp, body, and it landed in Sam's eye. That just made Twister laugh as he chased after the gang, flipping Sam the bird on the way out.

When Sam managed to pull his battered body up, he was bruised and bloody. Limping over to his surfboard Sam started to let his tears flow out. As if a dam were broken, the water flooded down his face. Tito (who watched the whole scene in amusement by the way) stopped him. "Sammy, don't forget what the ancient Hawaiians say! Some coconuts are bigger than others, but they all taste the same." Sam merely smiled a weak smile as more tears rolled down his fat cheeks, and limped down the boardwalk, spitting out the teeth Twister knocked loose during the beating.

Raymundo came out from the back of the shack and said "All coconuts are different sizes, but they all taste the same? Are you planning on eating Sammy?" Although Raymundo was joking, Tito wasn't laughing. On the contrary, he was scared that his pedophilic desires had been made known. Tito was sweating bullets, and his mind began to race, but before he could fabricate an excuse, Ray continued "Because I have something that tastes better than coconuts." Ray pulled down his pants and exposed his 12 inch rod. Odlly enough seeing that all Raymundo was doing was coming on to him relieved the fat Hawaiian. "Come on, Tito. Its been a while. Wanna give the ol' longboard a taste again?"

"Well it's as the Ancient Hawaiians say. When white man drops his pants, you have two choices. Fuck or suck." Tito went to the back room with Ray, and stripped down naked so they could have a full-on Hawaiian fuck fest.

However, as Ray saw Tito's more modest seven inch dick, he couldn't help but laugh, which was odd, because over the years they had plenty of time to compare sizes. I guess Ray's competitive nature got the best of him. "AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, Tito, don't you wish you had a dick like mine!?" Ray leaned back a bit to show his foot-long with pride. "I can hardly see yours!" Ray mocked as he squinted at Tito's member.

"Don't give it da stink eye, brudah. It's as the ancient Hawaiians say. It's not about the size of the surfboard, but the motion of the ocean. And I have better motions then you ever will."

"Well, let's just test those motions right now!" Tito and Ray didn't need any foreplay (unless you call Ray taking off his pants, and mocking Tito's micro-dick foreplay.) They started immediately with a sixty nine.

Tito could hardly hold back his gag-reflex, since, well, how many of you have shoved anything more than 10 inches in your mouth? Even though Tito had experience, it was still a lot to force in there. "I gotta keep up the sucking." Tito thought to himself as sucking noises filled the Shack. "If little cuz, Sammy could shove that Hotdurger in his mouth without choking, I can handle brudah Raymundo's dick." Sadly as Tito was consentrating on not puking, he started to jizz in Ray's mouth.

Ray wasn't prepared. "Normally Tito could last at least 15 minutes of this." He thought. "I mean, sure its been a while, but still . . ." Ray would have continued, but his train of thought ran off the tracks as the jizz went down his throat causing him to choke. When he finally stopped coughing, Ray gave Tito the worst stink eye the show ever saw. "What was that for dude?" Ray asked angrily.

"Sorry, Brudah, I **came prematurly.**" As Tito said this the words "came prematurely" dripped onscreen in white on a black background as some wierd, out of place text effect. After seeing that they both asked each other "What the fuck was that all about?!"

"Aw, it's ok Tito." Raymundo said to his Hawaiian fuck buddy. "In fact it reminds me of our first time down in Hawaii in 1963. I remember it like it was yesterday . . ."

___________________________________________________________________________

So now we're in 1963. This is back when the sky wasn't yellow, but people were black and white. Seriously, watch the show. The sky is yellow. Is that normal?

"Hey, Tito, there are some tubular waves out there."

"Kilohana, brudah! I've been wanting to surf for a while now!"

As Tito grabbed his surfboard, Ray watched his flabby ass jiggle around, and instantly became more turned on then ever. Although for his 20 or so years he always thought he was straight, seeing Tito's ass jiggle around awoke some kind of gay impulse that Ray never knew. He just had to shove his cock straight up into that hole.

As they surfed with each other, Ray watched the fat Hawaiian's man boobs jiggle. He watched entrance as the skin around his gut rippelled in unison with the waves. It was honestly so hot that he couldn't help but grow an erection large enough to rip his swim trunks. The jiggling. The rippling. Oh, god, imagine that naked. Tito noticed Ray's already large package make a tent out of his swim trunks. "Hey, Brudah Ray. Do you want to go to shore, and have some fun?" Tito flirted jokingly, motioning at the trouser tent that Ray had built.

Ray wasn't joking, though. He took the Hawaiian's firtatious comment _very_ seriously. "Yeah, sure dude. Let's go now! We could have a really groovy time." Tito wasn't sure why Ray agreed so quickly, as he was the one who suggested they surf, and they only caught a few waves, but decided if that's what Ray wanted, then whatever. Maybe he was thinking of finding some chicks. After all, it's as the ancient Hawaiian saying goes. "When you find the best tasting coconut, be sure to take it home early, before someone else drinks its milk." Little did Tito know that his "coconut" would be the man paddling into shore with him.

Ray couldn't hold it. As he watched Tito wade onto the shore the jiggling became too much. He pushed Tito onto his hands and knees, and pulled down his swim trunks. Still holding Tito down, Ray threw his dick into Tito's perfect asshole. Having Ray do this to him freaked Tito out, and he tried to find the words to stop him, but before he could even get his mouth open, Tito found his ass being pumped by Ray's dick. It felt long, though Tito could only make a rough estimate of the 10-12 inch range. Tito would have stopped this activity, but something about having Ray's dick in his ass felt ok. In fact, it actually felt . . . good. Actually, it was better than good. It actually felt right . . . it felt natural . . . it felt . . . great! Tito's dick started to become erect as he enjoyed the act more and more with each of Ray's thrusts. The same latent gay impulse that awoke in Ray had just awoken in Tito, but even more so.

"Oh, man, this feels radical." Raymundo thought. "Tito's ass is so . . . so gnarly (and he meant that in a good way.) It was so tight, yet so soft. Keeping himself from jizzing on the first thrust was a challenge. The beads of sweat forming on Tito's ass were dripping down his flabby legs, and as Ray watched each new drop of sweat drip down Tito's leg, he was brought ever closer to climax.

Tito was enjoying it too. Each thrust was bringing him closer to climax. The feeling of having something so long and hard inside him was a completely foreign sensation, but Tito was loving every second of it. It felt like Ray was going to rip him in half, and that his ass would never be the same again, but Tito was begging for more. With each thrust, Raymundo's ballsack was spanking Tito, punishing him for all the years he wasted as a straight male. "The ancient Hawaiians were right!" Tito realized. "Having the white man fuck your ass is sweeter than the milk of a coconut." Speaking of milk, some different type of white stuff is about to emerge.

After 5 or so minutes of hardcore Hawaiian fucking, Raymundo couldn't take it. While normally his endurance was fairly long, the mere sight of Tito's jiggly flesh pushed Ray halfway to climax on the first thrust. It's actually a wonder he lasted this long. "Tito! Tito, I can't hold out any longer! I'm gonna cum in your ass, Tito!"

"Do what ya gotta do, brudah! My volcano's about to erupt too!"

"Coooooleroooonieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Raymundo moaned as his jizz squirted out.

Tito was already on the verge, but when he felt the burning liquid that was Ray's jizz pour into his ass, like some kind of faucet, it pushed him over the edge. "Alooooooohaaaaaaaaaaaa!" was Tito's moan as his Hawaiian Happy juice soaked the sand beneath them.

Though they both came, they simply fell to the floor, not bothering to separate their newly unified bodies. The feeling of Ramundo's twitching dick in Tito's ass was about the hottest thing the Hawaiian ever felt. As the two regained their awareness in the afterglow, they realized that their two person Hawaiian orgy attracted the attention of every surfer in the ocean. Unfazed, Raymundo asked his fat assed Hawaiian lover a question. "Hey, Tito. Do you think the ancient Hawaiians have a saying for how much I love you?"

Tito pulled himself apart from Ray, only to turn around to look at his face. As they looked into each other's eyes, Tito said "No, brudah . . . because if you love me the way I love you, then no words can describe it. Not even those of the ancient Hawaiians."

"I love you, Tito. Stay with me forever." Consumed with love for each other, they embraced each other's naked bodies, and kissed passionately. They rolled around in the jizz soaked Hawaiian sands until sunset.

______________________________________________________________________________

When they got their clothes back on, they went to reopen the Shack. As they opened their way to the main room they gave each other one last kiss, but what they turned to see afterwords surprised them.

They never did close the Shack. The doors were still open, and there at the table sat Merv Stimpleton, horrified at the sounds of the Hawaiian sex fest he had heard just a few minutes prior. Ray and Tito weren't embarrassed, though. In fact, the thought that they were being listened to made them all the more horny.

"Same time tomorrow?" Ray asked his gigantic Hawaiian love maker.

"You know it, brudah!" Tito agreed wholeheartedly, his ass already starving for more of Ray's dick.

"Hey Merv, sorry about that. Can we take your order?"

"Never order the Hawaiian hot sauce. Never order the Hawaiian hot sauce . . . " Merv mumbled almost inaudibly. Ray and Tito laughed with each other as they made out what he said . . . and they started to make out in a completely different sense of the phrase as well.

______________________________________________________________________________

So, there we go. It's like my masterpiece as far as oneshots go. You may have realized that Twister beating up Sam had no impact on the story at all. All I really needed to establish was that he was self conscious about his weight, and even that was just superfluous writing to get another ancient Hawaiian saying. Honestly, When I tried to give Twister some dialogue, the whole situation just came to me at random, and I didn't stop with it. In fact that's how this whole story came about. The plot just enterred my head at random.

Anyway, I didn't know when Ray and Tito were born, so if 1963 is too early, then who cares =P


End file.
